


I've Got A Feeling This Year's For Me And You

by Merixcil



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Christmas fic!, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyejin’s a noisy hitchhiker taking liberties</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Feeling This Year's For Me And You

Wheein’s eyes flick to her phone screen for the third time in a minute, not so patiently waiting for time to tick on by. She’d said she’d wait twenty minutes, but right now they’re pushing half an hour and if she doesn’t get back on the road soon she’s not going to be able to beat the Christmas traffic.

The numbers at the top of her phone flicker and all of a sudden it’s three in the afternoon. Wheein looks up, hoping to see Hyejin coming out of the service station, but no such luck. She can’t pretend she’s not disappointed, but by the time she’s back home in London, she’ll surely have gotten over it.

It takes five minutes to get the sat nav back up and running, and another ten for the car to crawl at a snail’s pace towards the car park exit. Wheein’s hands itch over her horn, ostensibly aware that no amount of noise can hurry up a chain of vehicles like this, but desperate to get a move on. She takes several very measured deep breaths and resists the urge to hit the speed limit as soon as the way in front of her is clear.

Just before she turns out of the car park completely, the passenger door swings open and Wheein nearly jumps out of her skin.

“Oh my GOD get out of my car!” she yelps.

Hyejin pauses with the car door held wide open. The traces of a grin dying on her cheeks.

Wheein takes a deep breath, “shit, didn’t realise it was you.”

“Who else would it be?” Hyejin snorts, swinging into the passenger seat entirely too confortably.

Wheein scowls “You’re awfully tardy for a hitchhiker you know, I was about to leave without you.”

The car behind them honks it’s horn rather more aggressively than Wheein feels is necessary, but she can take a hint. She steps on the accelerator and in no time at all they’re back on the motorway, tearing down south as the brunt of the Christmas traffic bears them along.

Not ten minutes out of the service station and Hyejin reaches for the aux cord, “Christmas tunes do you?”

Wheein doesn’t get a chance to respond before All I Want For Christmas Is You starts blaring through the shitty speakers of her car. Hyejin throws back her head and croons along with gusto, which would be painful if she didn’t have a rather nice voice.

They’ve been following the same routine since Wheein picked up Hyejin just outside of Newcastle some four hours ago. Christmas songs play, Hyejin sings along and Wheein is slightly less annoyed than she would be if she had to listen to the original tracks on the radio.

It helps that Hyejin has a wicked grin and eyes that twinkle after every third word. Wheein always had a bit of a weakness for cute girls.

“Ah look at you, putting up with me,” Hyejin laughs as Mariah Carey fades into nothing, “noisiest hitchhiker in all of England.” It should sound self-deprecating, but the casual ease with which she reclines her chair as she says it is nothing but woefully self-confident. Wheein purses her lips out of habit at the unearned familiarity with her car, but doesn’t feel the flicker of annoyance that she would expect to accompany it.

Merry Christmas Everybody comes on, then War Is Over, then Stop The Cavalry. They’re entering the first of London’s sprawling suburbs by the time Fairytale Of New York starts up.

“You know this one?” Hyejin nudges Wheein in the side as Shane McGowan drawls over the speakers.

Of course Wheein knows it. In amongst all the over sappy, romanticised jingles that threaten to overpower ever city centre in the country at this time of year, Fairytale Of New York is a melancholic, alcohol fuelled blessing. She may not mind Christmas music by and large, but this is the only Christmas song she can actually say she likes.

She nods, “kinda…”

Hyejin whoops with delight just as the music picks up, “sing along with me then!”

Wheein takes up Kirsty McColl’s lines, struggling to affect an Irish accent for ten seconds before Hyejin’s cackling prompts her to give it up and do it straight. She doesn’t try and push it, she’s not here to show off; but when she turns to grin at her hitchhiker as a queue for her to take over, she’s met by an expression of disbelief.

Wheein’s smile drops, “what’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Hyejin gawps at her, “nothing’s wrong oh my god! You can really sing.”

“I…I mean…I’m alright I guess,” Wheein says, flustered. She can feel her cheeks reddening and sets her gaze very firmly on the road ahead, painfully aware that the song is still playing.

“You’re better than alright, you’ve got a voice on you.”

Wheein shrugs, “I guess…”

“We should sing together sometime! Properly, not just in the car. You could come over after Christmas and we can jam out with my guitar! I mean we’ve only just met but it wouldn’t be weird, right? And if we’re both in London it would be so easy” Hyejin blabbers as if all these thoughts are occurring simultaneously in her head.

Wheein decides that her cheeks are still too red to spare a glance from the road but she’s sure the other girl is smiling just as wide as ever. “I’d like that,” she says in a voice that she hopes is bold enough to cover up the butterflies brewing in her stomach.

“Then it’s a date.” Hyejin hums. Wheein decides that they don’t need to clarify what she means by that

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [karoumamoo](http://karoumamoo.tumblr.com/) for the 2015 [Mamamoo Secret Exchange](http://mamamoosecretexchange.tumblr.com/)!  
> Originally posted [here](http://mamamoosecretexchange.tumblr.com/post/135899823660/ive-got-a-feeling-this-years-for-me-ane-you)


End file.
